


Champion

by jinxed_wood



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] She had never admitted to anyone how much she had wanted to trust Lachlan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler's for 2X20 - Lachlan's Gambit

She had never admitted to anyone how much she had wanted to trust Lachlan, to kneel down beside him when he'd asked her to be his champion and put her fate in his hands. He had terrified her, with his quiet certainty in their path, and even when she'd walked in on him holding a knife to Trick, a part of her still screamed to trust him as she held a blade to his throat.

He had sacrificed himself to give her a chance, because Lachlan had never given up on her no matter how far she'd run. There had never been a need to put her fate in his hands because he had already put his fate in hers.

And so with a shield on her wrist and a blade in her hand, she goes forward.

Lachlan's Champion.


End file.
